Any Truth Creates A Scandal
by Kellyx0x
Summary: Hermione’s summer wasn’t so grand well it was the complete opposite of grand. Her summer was downright horrible. Hidden secrets lie within her mind. To top it all off Dumbledore has set the seventh years up with a year long project. [Full summary Inside]
1. Chapter One: Crazy Days

**Chapter One**

**By: Kellyx0x**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Harry Potter. But things you don't recognize are mine.**

**Summary: Hermione's summer wasn't so grand well it was the complete opposite of grand. Her summer was downright horrible. Hidden secrets lie within her mind. To top it all off Dumbledore has set the seventh years up with a year long project. One guess at who Hermione gets stuck with…Hdr**

The alarm blared, Hermione jumped and all in one not-so-graceful movement she twisted and fell off the bed. This was the way she had been waking up for the past several weeks, ever since her return to Hogwarts. Let's just say it had to do with things that happened over the summer. But those things were in the past and not something meant for thinking about now. It wasn't the time nor the place, summers story was one that would have to wait till another day, because today Dumbledore had an announcement for them. Hermione had overheard some of the teachers talking and it apparently had to do with a project of some sort. Their days at school had always been full of some sort of excitement, so it didn't surprise Hermione at all that Dumbledore had something else up his sleeve.

_ -Beep Beep Beep_-

The alarm kept blaring bringing her back to reality as she attempted to untwist herself from the sheets. Hermione grunted out of frustration and gave up trying to get them off in a calm manner, resorting to kicking her legs up in the air until they fell off. With a swipe of her hand she wiped the cold sweat from her brow and stood shakily. A few deep breaths later she had managed to calm herself. Her eyes swept over her room. It was rather elegant and contained everything she needed to keep herself occupied. _This year will be the best ever _Hermione vowed to herself, nodding in approval.

It was exactly a month into the new school year and everything seemed to be going smoothly, well except for one detail. This year Hermione had been made Head Girl (which explains her room). Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't the fact that she was made Head Girl that threw everything off, it was who was made Head Boy that did. Every morning when Hermione stepped out of her bedroom she had to look at the portrait across from her. The portrait would sneer and smirk at her and not just any smirk, the trademark smirk of none other then Draco Malfoy. Head Boy and Girl got to pick the picture to put as their entrance every year and Malfoy, being Malfoy chose a picture of himself. Hermione on the other hand had a rather beautiful picture of dancing faeries in a garden. She had seen in once up in the 6th floor corridor and absolutely fell in love with it. The colors blended so beautifully with each other and the gently hum of the faeries could transfix and soothe even the darkest of wizards. Often times Hermione wished she had this portrait at home to make her feel better. Once or twice she actually caught Malfoy staring at it. He'd glare then say _Just trying to think of a great way to ruin your bloody finger painting Granger. _At least after this year she didn't have to put up with him.

_ -Beep Beep Beep_-

Once again the alarm clock brought Hermione out of her fixed stare. She turned an evil eye on the damned invention and hit it until it shut off. Sighing she grabbed an outfit for the day and headed towards the bathroom. Hermione knocked a few times and waited for an answer. She opened the door and stepped in, placing her clothes on the counter, not bothering to look on the other side of the bathroom. Hermione simply figured that Malfoy would have the sense to lock the door on her side if he was in here. They didn't need another run in, that was for sure. She was already practically scared for life after seeing him in a towel, dripping with hot water as the steam lingered about him…each bead off water dripping carefully over his chiseled chest--_No!_ Hermione scolded herself. She could NEVER think of Malfoy like that! He was her enemy, he was Ron's enemy, Harry's enemy. Malfoy would kill Harry if he got the chance!

The snapping of a towel caught Hermione's attention now and she looked up to see Malfoy- A very naked Malfoy. Hermione stood in awe, watching him with her mouth agape. "**I know you want me Granger, but please for the last time, your staring makes me uncomfortable!**" He drawled, that same old smirk embedded on his features. If he ever smiled it was beyond her, that smirk seemed permanently plastered to his face. Coming back to her senses, she closed her eyes and began to yell "**Don't you have the sense to lock the door or at least answer me when I knock so I know not to come in! Now get out Malfoy, get out, GET OUT!**" Her shouting only seemed to amuse him more as he sauntered out of the bathroom, still in his nakedness. The door slammed shut behind him and Hermione sighed in relief opening her eyes. What a way to start a morning. Nightmares, falling out of the bed, getting tangled in the blankets then walking in on Malfoy. How typical, but then again there really wasn't a morning Hermione didn't yell at Malfoy for something or other.

She had noticed one thing though, in this last month. No matter how much she purposely bugged him, no matter how much she teased him or hexed him, Malfoy never once called her Mudblood. Hermione stripped off her clothes and turned on the water, remembering a split second later to lock the door. With a wave of her want a _click_ was heard and the door was locked. After wasting all that time, Hermione was sure she had to make this quick. One thing Hermione Anne Granger never was, was late. Stepping in Hermione quickly picked out the strawberry shampoo and bubbles, as these were her favorites, then washed herself clean of all the pervious days grime. The bubbles seemed to melt into her then glide down her torso, loosing itself somewhere around her legs. It had a magical shimmer to it and once it was all cleaned off a dusty sparkle remained. The water turned off by a tap from her finger and Hermione slid out and into a towel where she dried her body off the muggle way.

She pointed her want at her hair and said "**_Exaresco!_**" Instantly her hair dried up and looked just as bushy as normal. "**_Derigo_!**" Hermione muttered, again pointing her wand at her hair. It straightened out and fell flat on her back. A satisfied smile crossed her face as she hurriedly put her clothes on. She had just enough time to brush her teeth, put some eyeliner and lipstick on before grabbing her backpack and running out the door. The portrait slammed shut behind her and unfortunately today she couldn't stop and listen to the soothing hum of the faeries. Harry and Ron would worry if she didn't show up for breakfast.

Hermione came to a skidding halt in front of the Great Hall's doors and caught her breath before pushing them open and walking across the hall to the Griffindor table. She took her normal seat between Harry and Ron, smiling cheerfully at both of them. "**Good Morning!**" The two boys chanted, Hermione nodded "**Morning Ron, Harry**" She extended and hand and picked up a blueberry muffin, Dobby knew just what she liked. In fact it was the only blueberry muffin on the table, and even in the Great Hall for that matter. She sliced it in half and applied butter before taking a dainty bite. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were stuffing there faces with God knows what. To Hermione, it looked like a mixture of bacon, eggs, and porridge. With those two, you never knew.

_ -Clink clink_-

The whole hall fell silent as their Headmaster tapped his glass in order to get everyone's attention. The old man cleared his throat and stood up, all eyes on him. **"Seventh years, Today instead of going to your last class I would like you to report here. I have a great announcement for all of you, one that I am sure you will enjoy. Oh and I would like to see the Head girl and boy at the conclusion of breakfast. Thank you, carry on!"** Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the hall and once he was seated whispered began to fill the hall. The whispers were replaced seconds later by loud chattering. -_Dong Dong Dong-_ The bell rang three times and everyone except for Dumbledore, Malfoy and herself filed out of the great Hall and onto their first lessons. Harry and Ron had told her they would wait for her but Hermione assured them she could find her own way to class.

She approached the staff table and smiled, nodding at the kind, ancient man who stood before her. "**Hello Headmaster**" His eyes twinkled, "**Good morning Miss Granger"** Malfoy finally made it to the table and nodded at Dumbledore who smiled back "**Mr. Malfoy, pleasure as always"** He turned his attention to the both of them and took in a deep breath before speaking. "**Well, you are probably wondering why I have asked you two to come speak with me. I wanted to request that you two be hear a half hour before your last class. Your Professor will excuse you as I need you two to help make sure today's meeting runs smoothly. Also, I wanted to remind you that the Halloween Dance will be coming up at the end of this month. You two must start planning for it and let me know the details in writing by the thirtieth at the latest. You may run along to class now, your professor will excuse you, Good Day.**" Hermione took in every last word and ran it over in her mind several times, remembering everything and making sure not to miss anything important. Their was a certain excited glint in her eyes as the Headmaster disappeared into a door.

She turned and headed towards the door, only when she was about to reach out and grab the handle did she feel a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned around quickly and shoved the hand off in surprise. **"Can I help you Malfoy?"** Hermione questioned, unsure what his intentions were. His eyes seemed to bore into hers as if searching for something. Stupid git, what the hell was he doing? After a moment of waiting Hermione was tired of this little game and shoved him away from her "**Shove off Malfoy, I don't have time to deal with you**" As she turned to leave she felt a hand encircled her arm, instantly she winced waiting for some sort of pain. Malfoy raised a brow "**I'm not going to hit you Granger**" Hermione opened her eyes and glared, pulling her arm away from him. "**I knew that**" She lied and pulled the door open. Malfoy had been doing stupid things to her like this since they got her. That boy was a mystery but if he didn't back off soon she'd have to do something about it. His little staring problem was beginning to bug her.

Hermione looked to the floor then back up at him. "**Oh Malfoy, you dropped your pocket.**" He looked down at the floor then back at her, obviously confused. Hermione began laughing and walked down the hallway towards her first class. What an idiot.

**A/n: So how did you like the first chapter? Please review! It's not terribly hard, just click the little button and type! Latin translations: I know their not very correct but their the best I could do! _Exaresco_- To become dry, arid. _Derigo_- To set straight, put in order. Oh and if you didn't get it the last part where it says he dropped his pocket, that's a joke. You cant drop your pocket, so when the person looks down to see it, you make a fool of them. It's not that big of a deal but it'll piss Malfoy off, because you know, you cant do anything mean to a Malfoy. ;-) Any questions feel free to leave it in the review! You don't have to be a member to do it either!**


	2. Chapter Two: Charms

**Chapter Two**

**By: Kellyx0x**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Harry Potter. But things you don't recognize are mine.**

**Summary: Hermione's summer wasn't so grand well it was the complete opposite of grand. Her summer was downright horrible. Hidden secrets lie within her mind. To top it all off Dumbledore has set the seventh years up with a year long project. One guess at who Hermione gets stuck with…Hdr**

**

* * *

**

**Look At Last Time: **

Hermione looked to the floor then back up at him. "Oh Malfoy, you dropped your pocket." He looked down at the floor then back at her, obviously confused. Hermione began laughing and walked down the hallway towards her first class. What an idiot.

**

* * *

**

Fist class of the day was Charms with Professor Flitwick and of course the Slytherins. What would class be with out them. Hermione opened the door and shut it quietly behind her before sitting down in her usual seat next to Harry and Ron. She pulled a sheet of parchment out along with her quill and ink bottle, Hermione's wand lay above it all, in a little grove up top of her desk.

_-dong dong dong_-

The final bell rang for the beginning of class, as it did a troop of Slytherins sauntered into the room, Draco Malfoy leading them all. Figured, just like that boy to be late and it was just like the rest of them to follow.

Hermione couldn't understand how they prided themselves in having pure blood, yet they worshiped a half blood. Harry is a half blood and you don't see them worshiping him, now do you? If anything that whole house was against Harry.

"**Ahem Ahem!**" The tiny professors voice rang out, trying to catch everyone's attention.

The Griffindor's silenced themselves immediately but it would take a little more for the Slytherin's who weren't paying almost any attention.

"**AHEM!**" The room went silent and Flitwick giggled in a girly fashion.

He smiled and tapped his wand on the board where instructions appeared.

"**Today you will be practicing the Growth Charm. You will be partnered up with a person of my choice and from there you will point your wand at a part of their body, say the incantation - _Cretum! _- and wave your wand like so -" **

At this point Flitwick did a complex movement and smiled "**It's all on the board if you need it, now onto partners!**"

Turning around he began to rummage through the papers on top of his desk. The Slytherin's rolled their eyes and lazily sat in their chairs, while the Griffindor's tried not to do the same.

They had more respect then that.

"**A-hah! Here we go, here we go…. Potter, Crabbe…Weasley, Parkinson….Brown, Goyle…..Patil, Zabini….Longbottom, Bulstrode….Granger, Malfoy…**"

Everything after that Hermione didn't pay attention too. Why were teachers _always_ sticking them together?

As if it wasn't enough sharing the common room with the doof, now she had to work with him. She joined the rest of the Griffindor's slumped down in their chairs, waiting for the torture to begin.

"**Move together now, move together!**" Hermione heard the teacher squeaking.

Her eyes traveled to Malfoy, staring him down. It didn't look as if he was moving, he still was sitting back lazily in his chair with two feet propped up on the desk.

_Stupid git,_ Hermione sighed in defeat and stood up, walking slowly towards Malfoy. She took the seat next to him and straightened out her parchment, preparing to take notes.

"**Taking notes Granger? I would of thought that you knew this already.**" Draco drawled, now tapping his fingers lazily on the desk, leaning over her shoulder.

"**I do know it Malfoy, I am taking notes so I can study it later. Now I would appreciate it if you would back up!**" Hermione finished with a huff, trying to get back to her notes.

But Malfoy didn't move, instead he leaned in closer.

Not only did he take pleasure in annoying her but her strawberry aroma was overwhelming, strawberry….oh how he loved strawberry…_NO! _He thought, I cant think like that!

"**Ready yet?**" He asked her, poking her in the back a few times.

Hermione finally lost her patience and turned to him. "**Alright already! Get up Malfoy!**"

Her voice was angry but to see her like this, infuriated, pleased him in some way. Maybe it was the fact that he had some effect on her, that she noticed him even though it was in a negative way.

Hermione took her position in front of him, they were towards the center of the room and as she steamed in fury all eyes turned towards them. Ever since the beginning of class the students knew it would be an interesting one.

Not only were Griffindor's and Slytherin's paired together but the Griffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince were, which meant something interesting would happen.

Last time that happened the duo ended up in the hospital wing for a week. That was the second time Draco had tested her temper and it didn't prove to be faulty.

Absentmindedly he touched his cheek, twisting the long wand in his fingers tips. "**Since I am above you and all, I believe it would only be right if I went fir--**"

But his sentence was cut off by Hermione's cry of "**_Cretum!_**"

Before Draco had anytime to react, his nose had swollen to an enormous size.

"**How dare you!**" He shrieked in a nasally voice, pointing his wand at her teeth and shouting

"**_Cretum!_**"

Her two front teeth grew down to her chin and Hermione let out a gasp.

_How dare he! _She thought. _How dare she! _He thought.

"**_Expelliarmus!_**" They both shouted.

Instead of their wands flying from their hands both students flew back into the walls, hitting with a loud thump and sliding to the ground.

So much for Charms class.

Harry and Ron were instantly by Hermione's side. They lifted her gently and without the Professors permission began running her towards the Hospital wing.

It wasn't a life or death situation but the two wanted to make sure Hermione would be okay, none-the-less.

They could hear the footsteps of the Slytherin's behind them. It must of took four people to carry Malfoy and his overly large nose. At least now he had something to match his ego.

In fact, it was so big the Slytherin's were debating on how to get him through the door to the infirmary for quiet some time, during which time Madame Promfrey was seeing to Hermione.

It was nothing big. After casting a few spells and administrating a few Potions Hermione was awake and feeling quiet normal again. The only thing wrong was her teeth. The kind nurse shrunk them down for her quickly.

Once again Hermione's smile was picture perfect.

Malfoy on the other hand was a few beds away, moaning and groaning about his perfect nose being ruined. Hermione simply laughed at him.

_He deserves it_ She thought, unable to avoid the feeling of some guilt. But that was Hermione for you, she had a kind heart and never wanted to do wrong.

"**It'll take some time to deflate and go back to normal, it was quiet the charm Miss Granger put on you, but I am sure you'll be fine in an hour, dear**"

Their was more fussing from Malfoy, along with the normal empty threats. That boy should know by now that his father couldn't do anything for him. Lucius Malfoy had been in Azkaban for over a year now.

Charms was long over and their next class long begun before Hermione and Malfoy were released from the Hospital wing. Their wasn't even a point now of going back to class, no matter how much Hermione insisted she needed to get the notes, right then and there.

It was time for the two to go to the Great Hall in attempt to assist their Headmaster, in whatever crazy plan he had for them.

Draco pushed open the Great Hall doors and smiled, bowing slightly. "**After you, Head Girl**"

He smiled innocently as Hermione walked through. The only reason he was being polite was because all the teachers were sitting at the staff table talking avidly to each other.

They only stopped when Hermione and Draco graced them with their presence.

"**Cut the crap Malfoy**" She hissed to him before walking towards the table, smiling.

Draco couldn't help but smile to himself.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled mischievously at the two. He must of known about the…incident between them during charms.

But then again, nothing happened in the castle that the man didn't know about, not one thing.

"**Ah, precisely on time I see**" He chuckled and pulled out a stack of papers.

"**Now while the teachers and I discuss some matters of importance, I would like you to transfigure each block of wood on the ground into a table with two chairs.**"

Hermione looked confused. Blocks of wood? What blocks of wood. What about the tables? She went to open her mouth when Dumbledore yet again chuckled.

"**Look for yourself Miss Granger**"

Hermione turned around and gasped. The tables that had been there moments before were now gone replaced by many small blocks of wood.

Her lips curled into a smile.

Their Headmaster was brilliant and always did something to amaze her. But on Draco's face their was no signs of astonishment, no signs of any emotion at all.

It was like he saw this every day, wandless magic. But then again, maybe he did.

"**Off to work you two…**" Dumbledore smiled and turned back to Minerva.

Promptly Hermione and Draco turned to transfiguring each and everyone of the tables. Something was definitely up.

Draco couldn't remember when he first started liking this girl. Maybe it was because she stood out from the rest of the girls. She was practically the only one not fawning over him.

Or maybe it started when she punched him. Damn, she had guts to do that. If only she wasn't a stupid Griffindork.

If only she wasn't friends with Scarhead and Weasel.

Then she could be his.

But that would never happen.

Hermione could never be his.

Don't get me wrong, he just likes her. It isn't as if she is the only thing on his mind.

No there are other things on this Slytherin's mind. Things like his father and the Dark Lord. Right now Draco had more important things to worry about then a stupid girl.

His future was all planned out for him. Even if he wanted to change it he couldn't, right?

But then again. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't settle for just anything.

Malfoy's get what they want. And this Malfoy would do what he wanted. No what some stupid half blood planned for him.

**

* * *

**

**A/n: Well How did you like it! I'm quiet happy these chapters are long so far. Did anything confuse you? There was one or two points where I switched over to Draco's point of view, did you all get that okay? Let me know! **

**

* * *

**

**Latin- _Cretum-_** **To grow.**

**I am only putting the spell that I make up in here, everything else I'm sure you know what it does or can find it out very easily!**

**

* * *

**

**Mysticallove: Thanks for the suggestion : ) I was having some trouble figuring out the spacing, hopefully I got it down now.**

**666Morgan La Fey777: Thanks! I hope to keep this one going : )**

**LadySaint: Hey! Thanks : ) Yours a great too, and they are too very interesting! **

**Stephanie: Hehe, Thanks! I'm glad to know people enjoy it : )**


	3. Chapter Three: The Project

**Chapter Three**

**By: Kellyx0x**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own Harry Potter. But things you don't recognize are mine.**

* * *

**Summary: Hermione's summer wasn't so grand well it was the complete opposite of grand. Her summer was downright horrible. Hidden secrets lie within her mind. To top it all off Dumbledore has set the seventh years up with a year long project. One guess at who Hermione gets stuck with…Hdr**

* * *

**Look At Last Time: **

**His future was all planned out for him. Even if he wanted to change it he couldn't, right? But then again. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't settle for just anything.  
Malfoy's get what they want. And this Malfoy would do what he wanted. **

**Not what some stupid half blood planned for him.**

* * *

**A/n: I noticed some errors in my past chapters. I spelt Gryffindor wrong and a few others.**

* * *

About 10 minuets later all the blocks of wood were transfigured into tables and chairs. Hermione smiled at their work, satisfied that she had done a good job. After all they were the best in their year and maybe even centuries.

Why else would they have become Head Boy and Girl? They practically had their names down since the beginning of 6th year.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the duo turned back towards him. Once again Draco's face expressionless and Hermione's smiling.

"**Well**" He said as he waved his hand in the air. Hermione knew he had just done something but didn't turn around to look just yet.

"**Now that everything's settled, you two may take you place at the doorway and direct the students towards the opposite wall. We need to separate everyone into groups.**"

The two nodded and Draco headed for the door but Hermione's voiced stopped him. Not that it was directed at him though, rather Dumbledore.

She knew something was up. Yes she knew this was the beginning of a project of some sorts, and the two chairs obviously meant that they were paired with someone. Hermione was a very intelligent girl, no one would disagree.

Well, Maybe Malfoy would but since when did his opinion count?

"**Sir, if you could, Could you please tell us who we are paired with?**"

That same old smile crossed the old fools face and he shook his head no, apologetically.

"**Sorry Hermione, my dear, but you will just have to wait like the rest of us, for it is not I who picks, but fate. Everything will be explained in due time.**"

By this statement Hermione was confused, just as confused as Draco, though he didn't show it. Hermione sighed in a defeated manner and nodded her head somberly before walking towards the door.

_What a crybaby_, Draco thought, following her footsteps until he reached the door where he stood on the opposite side. No way in hell would he stand next to that- that, _mud- muggleborn_.

Draco cursed himself silently. In the beginning of the year he had vowed not to call her a mudblood any longer. But old habits die hard and this one was surely hard to break. Draco didn't want to be anything like his father so upon making that decision he decided to _try_ not to hate upon others, such as muggbornes. But who would he be without the general loathing of the public?

Not very long later the seventh year students began filing down the grand staircase towards them, where Hermione or Malfoy would direct them into the hall and onto the opposite wall where they stood, some looking anxious while others, mostly Slytherin, looking board.

As soon as everyone was present Hermione and Draco took their places at the front of the room, near Dumbledore and waited for further instructions.

Someone tapped their glass three times and the hall quieted down to a bitter silence.

Now it was time for Dumbledore to talk, now everything would be explained. Or at least they hopped.

"**May I have you attention please students!**"

Dumbledore called out into the hall. All attention was on him now.

"**It is time for the seventh year projects to be explained and your assignments handed out. First of all, I would like to let you know that this year we are trying something a little bit different** -"

Just like him to have something up his sleeve.

"- **You will be put in random pairs and between the two you will be given a sheet of paper. Let us do that before we continue**."

Hermione and Draco stood by the door and saw Dumbledore looking at them, taking the hint they, along with the rest of the teachers, began putting pairs together. Hermione paired most of the Gryffindor house, making sure Harry and Ron were together.

And when everyone was paired the horrific results dawned on both Hermione and Draco. There was no one left for them to be paired with but, each other.

An amused look crossed Dumbledore's face. He had planned this hadn't he! He had known this all along! Hermione was speechless, Draco on the other hand look enraged.

"**I will not be paired with this insufferable mudblood!**"

He hollered at the professors.

"**I have never heard of anything so absurd! I, a pureblood wizard, paired with this scum! Really now!**"

Opps…He had slipped.

Hermione marched over to him. That was it, she couldn't take it any longer. She had put up with awful remarks just like this all summer and now she wasn't going to take it any longer. Hermione was just as good of a witch as any one else and if she did recall correctly her scores have always been just a little bit better then Draco's.

Lucky for Draco, Hermione reached him before Harry and Ron could. Both boys stopped dead when they saw Hermione grab Draco by the shoulders and spin him towards her.

"**You listen here Malfoy! I will not tolerate your rude remarks any longer. I swear to Merlin if you call me a Mudblood one more time you will regret it fiercely!** -"

Oh she had it coming now. She was taunting him! Asking for it!

"**Mudblood**"

He cut her off just as she was about to rant on. Hermione pursed her lips together and out of no where her hand flew up and she back handed him across the face. The silver and diamond ring she wore cut his flawless skin and blood dripped slowly down it.

"**I thought I told you not to say that**"

The whole hall was quiet now. Draco looked shocked along with Harry and Ron, basically the whole Great Hall. Except for Dumbledore. He was the only one who looked amused.

"**Well, now that that is settled lets get on with the show!**"

He smiled merrily and everyone Hermione sat down at the assigned table. A parchment appeared in front of everyone, on it something that looked like a riddle.

"**This project is somewhat of a mystery. It is for you to figure out. On the parchments you have received is a riddle. Once you solve the riddle you will know what you will have to do. There will be tasks along the way and the end results of your efforts will be what is graded. Just remember, Hogwarts is a big school, a mystery could be hidden behind every drape, through every door. A new mystery everywhere you look!**"

Dumbledore smiled, happy with his little speech.

"**Now on with you all, back to your dormitories!**"

Draco stormed out of the Great Hall, probably going to Madame Promfry.

By looking at Draco Malfoy right now you could tell he was royally pissed. Not one person dared to get in his way while he stormed towards the infirmary. Hare dare she punch him, how dare she touch him! Hopefully Madame Promfry had some of that bruise serum left. No way would he show his face with a bruise on it, especially if it was inflicted by a girl.

A muggle born no less!

And the whole of seventh year had seen it.

Bloody perfect. Just bloody fucking perfect! And Dumbledore hadn't even done anything about it. Stupid Dumbledore.

A stream of curses could be heard as he stormed on his way. Finally reaching the door he stopped, took a deep breath (one would think he was trying to calm himself) -opened the door and -

"**MADAME PROMFRY!**"

The woman came running and a smug look was plastered across his face. _That's right, run to my aid you stupid loaf. _

"**Mr. Malfoy what ever is the problem!**"

"**My face! My face is the problem! Don't you see I'm bleeding here! Stupid bloody Granger punched me!**"

The plump woman sighed and with a wave of her want the blood was gone. She thrust a vile in his hand and directed him to drink it and head back to his dormitory.

_Their dormitory._

More curses were heard as he headed back to the Head's common room. Mumbling the password he entered to find none other then the girl he loathed at the moment sitting on _his_ couch, looking at him expectantly.

"**First of all Granger, what are you doing on my couch and why are you looking at me like that. You bloody well have no right too! After just hitting me you insufferable no it all! You really do think you know everything don't you! If** -"

"**If you are done ranting Malfoy, I would very much appreciate it if you sat down to go over this with me. I, unlike you want to get this project done as effortlessly and efficiently as possible.**"

He walked closer and a sheet of parchment was shoved into his hand.

_M-A-G-I-C is the key in this little riddle._

_What's opposite of wizard?  
Yet stand the opposite next to the first and you could tell no difference?  
Think of an analogous means of communication  
Now fill in the gaps ----  
Divide by 9_

_  
But remember you lucky number 5  
Then find your path of marble blocks _

_Go to the first number, stop at the second,  
Upon which you will find  
The second part of your mission! _

**A/n: So what do you think they'll find at the end of the riddle? Any ideas to what the riddle is saying? I havent updated in forever, truth is I've been working on Pandemonium at the moment, and I even havent updated that in awhile.**

**Shining star: Thanks for getting me going. This chapter wouldn't of come out now, if it hadn't been for your Review in my email!**

**Draco's Girl: Haha, I thought that was really funny myself. I couldn't help but put it in!**

**LadySaint: Ah, errors are a pain, but your right, who doesn't make them? Thanks for the advice!**

**Mystical Love: I cant wait to see what's next either! Hehe :-P**


End file.
